


Service With A Smile

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Drama, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee is injured so Ryo is making sure he has everything he needs.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Service With A Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 597: Service at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

“Here you go.” Ryo set a tray laden with food on Dee’s lap.

“Service with a smile. This looks great. Thanks, babe.” Then he noticed there was only one plate. “Hey, where’s yours?” Surely Ryo hadn’t gone to all the effort of cooking him dinner in his own home only to leave right away.

“Still in the kitchen, silly. I’ve only got two hands, couldn’t carry both trays at the same time.”

“Right, sorry. For a minute there I thought you weren’t stayin’.”

“Of course I am. Who’ll wash the dishes if I don’t?” Ryo’s warm smile showed he was just teasing.

“I’d manage if I had to. I don’t expect ya to wait on me hand and foot.”

“I know, but the doctor said you should stay off your feet as much as possible for the first couple of days at least, and since Bikky’s away at basketball camp and won’t be home until the weekend, I thought I might stick around, just until you’re more mobile.” Dee had gotten stabbed in the leg with a broken bottle earlier during an arrest.

“Now there’s an offer I’m not gonna refuse, but hadn’t ya better get your dinner before it goes cold?”

“It’s fine, I put it in the oven to stay hot while I got you settled. Go ahead, eat; you don’t have to wait for me. I’ll be right back.”

“Don’t gotta tell me twice!” Picking up knife and fork, Dee got stuck in; nothing beat Ryo’s cooking!

Ryo was back in a couple of minutes with his own tray, settling beside Dee, and they ate in companionable silence, half watching the evening news, both of them too hungry to waste time talking when they could be eating.

Later, dishes cleared away, Ryo re-joined Dee on the sofa to watch a movie, wishing they could do this more often, just the two of them. He loved Bikky, but there were times he just wanted a quiet evening with his lover, free from all the drama the boy caused. Eventually he stirred himself.

“Coffee?”

“If it’s not too much trouble.”

“It’s not; I wanted one myself anyway.”

“In that case, count me in. I just don’t want ya feelin’ ya gotta do everything.”

“Stop feeling guilty; you got injured, it wasn’t your fault.”

“I know, it’s just I hate feelin’ useless. You shouldn’t haveta do everything.”

“I don’t mind.” Ryo went to make coffee.

After it was drunk and the empty mugs taken to the kitchen there was one more special service Ryo intended to provide for his lover, and with that in mind he stopped by the bedroom to make some preparations before returning to the sofa.

Dee’s mouth dropped open; he had to be dreaming! Ryo had on nothing but a smile.

“Relax, you don’t need to do anything.” Ryo tugged Dee’s t-shirt off over his head, then tugged his sweatpants down just far enough before straddling his lover’s lap. “How’s this for service with a smile?”

The End


End file.
